


Textual Deception

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pining, references to masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: When Derek sends him a text that borders on being actual sexting, he's over at the loft as soon as he can.He should have known that it wasn't what he thought it would be.





	Textual Deception

**Author's Note:**

> was watching community and the stupid line that prompted this got me, like it does every time i hear it. the line and the episode are at the bottom

                He’s not actually asleep when he gets the text. It’s kind of late, so he really should be, and he was _about_ to go to bed, too – that is, after he rubbed a quick one out. Which… is what he was in the middle of doing when his phone buzzes.

 

                He debates not answering it right now, passing it off like he really is sleeping, but he knows that when he does go to fall asleep, he’ll be too busy wondering why he’s being texted in the middle of the night. In the end, he groans and twists himself over, reaching for his phone. It’s a message from Derek, of all people, of all times.

 

                _Come to the loft_. _Now_

 

                Of course, that’s not vague and demanding at all. He sits up, frowning down at the phone. What the hell would Derek want him to be over there at – he glances at the clock – almost five in the morning? And why would it warrant a _now_?

 

                Licking his lips, Stiles’ thumbs slowly move to start to ask just those questions, but Derek’s next text comes in before he can start. It’s a not a particularly speedy add on, and Derek isn’t a slow typist by any stretch, so there was obvious hesitation in this one. One glance at it, Stiles can see why.

 

                _You’re about to be fucked_.

 

                Wait.

 

                What?

 

                Also: seriously? Like, legitimate, he and Derek… This is a _booty call_?

 

                He can’t say this is how he imagined it would have finally went down, but he can’t say he’s against it, either. He’s not going to say _no_ to getting some, not with the guy he’s kind of been in love with for years now. Maybe they’ll get breakfast or something afterwards, or he can spend the night, or…

 

                First things first, he needs to actually get over there and well, get himself fucked. _Give me ten minutes_ , he texts back, biting his lip and pulling on some pants at the same time. He ignores the fact that it should legally take him fifteen minutes to get there. He’s made it in _eight_ before.

 

* * *

 

 

                “It’s five in the morning,” Lydia states, tone icy, but surprisingly without even a touch of sleep deprivation. “I expected an emergency, not _this_ ,” she says, gesturing to the damned mess. She’s also in an actual outfit instead of pajamas (which, he is as well, but he was trying to make an effort for Derek) and in makeup, hair even brushed and curled. He doesn’t know how she could even put herself together so fast, unless she was already ready, or Derek texted her first.

 

                Which.

 

                “If it’s any consolation,” Stiles pipes up, arms crossed and purposefully looking at anything but Derek. “The message he used to get me here was a lot more misleading.”

 

                Out of the corner of his eye, despite him trying not to look directly at him, Stiles sees Derek tense up. Yeah. That bastard knew what he was doing. He doesn’t even try to deny it.

 

                Stiles had burst in, ten minutes after his text just like promised, too excited to push down his grin, only to see Derek standing in the middle of his loft, next to a pile of shattered glass. One of his windows had been busted, and Derek had said nothing, leaving Stiles confused, not even sure what he should ask about first, and the next minute Lydia had spilled in after him – and it clicked. The text was a ploy to get him to come over.

 

                Lydia glances at him, then at the glass, and asks, “What’d he say to you?”

 

                Derek actively steps back from the two of them, as if he’s going to try to escape from this conversation, and Stiles runs his tongue over his teeth as he pulls his phone out and unlocks it before handing it over to her. Now, here, humiliated and kind of tired, he feels a little dumb for falling for it. Of _course_ Derek wouldn’t ask him over in the middle of the night for sex – he doesn’t know why he would think otherwise.

 

                Before Lydia can either respond or even finish reading it, Derek speaks up, snaps a little actually. He’s hunching over a little bit, and Stiles wonders if that’s because he’s feeling bad about it, or if he’s embarrassed about Lydia seeing it. “Somebody broke in and threatened the pack, Stiles. Technically, you _will_ be fucked if we don’t find out who did this and what they want.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

                Oh, and _that_. By “threatened”, he means that whoever got in and smashed his window left a note on his bed. Derek hasn’t read it to them yet, saying he wants the whole pack to be here, but Stiles knows it’ll be at least another ten minutes before Scott even gets on the road. By the way – what the hell was Derek doing up at five in the morning, out of his loft, anyway?

 

                Throwing his hands into the air, Stiles grabs his phone back and shoves it into his pocket. “Whatever, tell me when everybody’s here. I got worked up on the way over; I’m gonna go jerk off in the bathroom.”

 

                Derek twitches again at that, but doesn’t move to stop him, “I’ll be able to smell that –”

 

                “ _Good_.” He’ll make sure the asshole can _hear_ it too.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Community's **s03e17 "Basic Lupine Urology"** :
> 
> "If it's any consolation, she got me here on a _very_ misleading text message."  
>  "Jeff, technically you _are_ about to be screwed in the biology room because our biology project has been destroyed."
> 
> annie is my fave for a reason


End file.
